


Wild Tigers I Have Known

by skyline



Category: JONAS
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline/pseuds/skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella’s the only one who knows, the only one in the whole wide world who’s got it figured out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Tigers I Have Known

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for one of those drabble fic memes on LJ, where you set your iPod on shuffle and write fic with a word count that matches song length? Yeaaah. I wasn't going to post these here, but by special request: tada!

Stella Malone isn’t stupid. 

People think that because she likes fashion, and because she spends more time reading Vogue than textbooks. But it’s not true. If anything, she’s smarter than the average Horace Mantis student. She has the power of observation on her side. For instance, she can _observe_ a bad trend coming a mile away, and avoid it accordingly.

But this kind of power isn’t just useful when it comes to clothing, hair, and makeup. No, Stella knows how to watch her teachers’ moods. She knows when Ms. Delaney acts too chipper a pop quiz is in their future, and she knows that when Mr. Rufus gets that weird, nervous tick spasm thing that he’s about to call on whoever’s paying the least attention (usually Kevin). She can tell when Katie, head cheerleader extraordinaire, starts doing that hair-flip thing routine that she’s got something up her sleeve. She’s learned that the center forward for the basketball team rubs his right arm when he’s about to chat up a new girl.

She knows that there’s nothing Macy Misa likes more than being complimented.

Stella’s good at knowing things.

She’s good at keeping them secret, too.

Which is probably why she knows that the tabloids have it wrong. Joe Lucas isn’t dating a mysterious, exotic beauty, even if he was spotted out with one last week. Hell, he’s not even dating _Stella_ anymore, no matter how much she kind of maybe wishes their relationship hadn’t come to an end. But she understands, because the person he _is_ with- well, the tabloids wouldn’t get it. Neither would millions of fangirls who have Joe’s face pasted to their walls.

Stella’s the only one who knows, the only one in the whole wide world who’s got it figured out.

Of course, smart or not, it was kind of by accident that she wandered into the deserted history classroom after school. She’d left a textbook behind, and she hadn’t bothered to knock. She hadn’t figured the place would be occupado, after all. It _was_ a classroom. But Stella did walk in, and she did find Joe, her ex, the guy she was still kind of in love with, making out with his little brother.

At first she wanted to yell and scream and cry. But…Stella Malone isn’t stupid. She knows good blackmail material when she sees it. And thanks to Joe and Nick Lucas, she’s had exceptionally clean laundry for the past month.

Of course, that’s what they got for lying to Stella Malone.


End file.
